


Breakfast

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Bukkake, Comeplay, Fanart, Ficlet, M/M, Size Difference, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug enjoys his hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ritsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/gifts).



> A/N: Yeah I went there.

He’s a pretty little thing, this hobbit. Miniature and delicate, mortal and frail in Smaug’s claws, but Smaug’s always liked the finer things. The more finite, the more valuable. There’s nothing in Smaug’s whole collection of treasures that quite compares to his precious, tiny Bilbo Baggins.

As the newly-lit fires flicker in around the great cavern, glittering off millions of coins and jewels, Bilbo begins to wake, shifting in his sleep like he so often does. He’s curled into the palm of Smaug’s paw, peach skin aglow in the wavering light. He makes a weak noise, then a yawn of sorts, and stretches his arms, curling subconsciously closer into the warmth of Smaug’s scales. They scald if Bilbo touches them too long and Smaug isn’t careful, but Smaug treats his hobbit with care, and he’s conscious to keep his surface below a boil. He lowers his head as close as he can, the tip of his muzzle just barely grazing over Bilbo’s soft skin. 

Bilbo yawns again and rolls over, coins slipping left and right beneath him. He stretches all of his limbs and lets his eyes creak open, a fond smile slipping onto his face at the toothy grin Smaug mirrors. He mumbles, “G’morning.”

Smaug purrs, “ _Good morning_ ,” and the sheer steam from his nostrils swamps Bilbo in a temporary fog. Bilbo coughs but doesn’t complain, more than used to the heat. He sits up slowly, rubbing at his eyes, and Smaug resists the urge to lick up his entire body in one efficient stripe. Bilbo’s tiny cock is already half-hard from the ‘wet dreams’ he claims to have and the stimulation of the steam. Smaug’s is much, much harder, so many times larger, and he shifts against his trove while he carefully scoops Bilbo up in the palm of his paw. Bilbo clings to one of his fingers, careful. “...Are you hungry, little one...?”

Bilbo just nods. He always needs food and drink in the mornings, and there is no greater nourishment than what a dragon can provide. Smaug lifts to his hind legs and sits properly, crimson cock unsheathed and jutting proudly above the ground before him. He doesn’t have to deposit Bilbo on it—he simply holds out his hand, and Bilbo climbs unsteadily over, clinging to the round surface to not fall off. Smaug moans and tries to keep it from bobbing so much. Even small as he is, Bilbo’s beautiful at what he does. He can’t reach his arms all the way around it, but he holds on, legs parted and straddling the middle while he crawls to the great mushroom head. It can take him hours to do this properly when Smaug isn’t otherwise aroused, but this morning...

This morning, Smaug had an _excellent_ dream about being very like a man, tall and brunet, still with his wings and tail and horns, but small enough to fit his cock into Bilbo’s body. He was still very large, of course, much taller and bigger than Bilbo, and it took much preparation, plenty of licking and sucking and fingering. But eventually he was able to pop his shaft inside, and Bilbo’s deliciously tight walls squeezed all around him. He had curly hair like Bilbo’s, but darker, and still his gold eyes. He draped over Bilbo’s back and fucked Bilbo hard into their pool of treasures until Bilbo was writhing and screaming his name, clinging to his shoulders, and Smaug woke with the slight displeasure at being, again, far too large to properly mate with the creature he’s chosen. 

Already rock-solid from the dream, Smaug knows it won’t take long like this. Bilbo’s grown skilled, clever little thing, touching and stroking and squeezing exactly where Smaug likes. He can appreciate the details. He can feel every caress, however slight, and the texture of Bilbo’s pink tongue lapping at the head of his cock will never grow old. Before long, Bilbo’s grinding into him, humping his shaft, and Bilbo’s soft little balls bouncing against him is another pleasant feeling for a dragon used to solid things. Smaug tries to sit back and simply luxuriate in his hobbit’s ministrations, but the sheer eagerness of his tiny darling gets the better of him. 

He curves down his long neck and opens his mouth, swiping just the tip of his tongue along the crack of Bilbo’s ass. Bilbo moans into it, lifting his ass up for more: a proper offering. Pleased with his own prowess, Smaug laps away at Bilbo’s rear and back, soaking it in warm saliva. Someday, he really will have to find a way to use his magic to experience that nice, round rump. For now, he simply licks away. 

In no time at all, precum is beading at his head, and Bilbo makes a pleasant mewling sound before going to town, greedily licking and sucking up as much as possible. Bilbo’s stomach couldn’t possibly hold all that Smaug has to offer, but Bilbo still makes a valiant effort. He strokes and squeezes the engorged head and eats every stray drop he can get his sweet lips on. Smaug has to bottle his roar; he doesn’t want to spoil the mood. 

But soon it’s too much, and his tail swoops in to help, wrapping discretely around Bilbo’s waist. Bilbo grumbles, “I wasn’t finished,” but is nonetheless obediently limp while Smaug plucks him off. He’s laid gently down in the sea of gold, and Smaug towers over him, climbing back to all fours. The shadows of his body cast Bilbo in darkness, but he can sense his hobbit’s presence. He only needs to think of Bilbo’s bare body and eager mouth, and his cock finishes with a great spurt, shooting an ocean of dragon cum down. He ducks his own head between his legs to watch as Bilbo’s swallowed up in the hot, sticky river, covered in white. He splutters and tries to turn away, but it keeps coming, until every last bit of him is cocooned in Smaug’s seed. Even when Smaug’s cock tapers off, he nudges the tip against Bilbo, simply because he can. 

Bilbo, quickly trying to wipe himself clean, spares a kiss for it. Smaug chuckles and begins to flag, rolling onto his side with a great thud. For a few blissful post-coital moments, he simply watches Bilbo navigate his new bathtub. 

Then Smaug purrs, unable to keep the smirk out of his voice, “Shall I take you to be cleaned?” And Bilbo nods, still unable to speak with his throat and lips so thoroughly drenched. 

Smaug doesn’t scoop Bilbo up right away. He lets Bilbo finish, lets Bilbo stumble over to him and climb up his scales, eventually reaching his back, clinging to the spikes there for dear life. Only when he’s snugly in place does Smaug take off, beating his great wings and ready for another day with the most beloved of all his gems.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version [here](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/75221258951/more-smaugbo-porn).


End file.
